


The Redemption of Susan

by Impreciselanguage



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impreciselanguage/pseuds/Impreciselanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life,she carried herself as a Queen.<br/>Confident.<br/>Kind and Gracious.<br/>She went to church rarely:<br/>To mourn.<br/>To celebrate: a marriage. a birth.<br/>She married a veterinarian with a nice smile - he told her she danced<br/>like a queen; she laughed, and left her job in the city to assist in his country practice.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Redemption of Susan

All her life,she carried herself as a Queen.  
Confident.  
Kind and Gracious.  
She went to church rarely:  
To mourn.  
To celebrate: a marriage. a birth.  
She married a veterinarian with a nice smile - he told her she danced  
like a queen; she laughed, and left her job in the city to assist in his country practice.  
When she spoke to the animals she would pause  
For a moment  
As if waiting for them to reply.  
They had three children  
She took them to the zoo years after  
So many years after  
(after what?)  
The lion stirred something inside her.  
The woman in the mirror  
As she puts on her lipstick  
(yes even now, a mother  
A wife  
A queen)  
She once had known, many years  
Before in another life.  
One among four.  
Then she turns away  
Turns back  
To her life.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to Neil Gaiman's 'The Problem of Susan,' which frustrates me. I understand that is the point, but I feel like neither Lewis and Gaiman were entirely fair to Susan.


End file.
